Mimi's Miracles
by OutTonightFelineofAvenueB
Summary: Mimi and Roger are expecting twin boys. Please read to see what happens. If your read it, then review please.
1. Mimi's Miracles

**Mimi's Miracles**

The room was filled with sky blue walls, Winnie the Pooh and his hundred

acre pals bordered around the wall, two dark baby blue cribs, two bassinets, one dipper changing bed, and a rocking chair that sits by the window looking out among the New York harbor.

"This is beautiful Roger."

I thought you would like it."

"I love it" she said kissing him "You, Mark, Mareen and Joanne did a wonderful job." Mimi said as she felt dizzy and leaned against the wall.

"Are you okay?"

I am fine just little tired that's all." she said as headed towards their bedroom. where she laid down and fell asleep. Meanwhile Roger was downstairs making him a turkey sandwich in the kitchen. He was worried about Mimi and the twins. He knew she was beginning to get weaker. The virus was beginning to take her life like it had Collins and Angel a few years before. This thought left him in fear, fear for her and the babies.

"Ring,ring"

"Hello"

"Roger it's Mareen"

"Oh it's you Mareen"

"You sound upset is everything alright."

"Yeah everything is fine, I just... He paused.

"Its just what?"

"Its just I am worried about Mimi, she has been sleeping alot these past few days, I'm getting scared Mareen."

"Roger, she will be fine, I know she will, she is stronger than you know, just hang in there, she is probably tired because she is pregnant and due soon."

"Yeah I guess your right, hang a second, Mimi what is wrong."

"Roger hun it is time to go."

Okay hun go if you need go than go, you know where the bathroom is at."

"No Roger I mean the babies"

"Oh, Mareen I got to go we are about to bring the twins in the world."

"Okay we will be there in about 20 minutes." Roger grabbed Mimi's bag and they rushed out the door. The hospital to bring the twins into the world. They arrived at the hospital. Dr. Martinez met with them and got Mimi all set up for delivery. Roger stayed close by Mimi's side and held her hand.

"I love You."

"I love you too." roger said to her.

"Hey Mimi." Mareen said as she and Joanne came into the room Mark followed two feet behind them.

"How you doing?" Joanne asked her.

"I am good, I am still here."

"Don't talk like that." Roger said to her he could see that she was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. The virus had began to eat away at her. Dr. Martinez returned to the room.

"Okay Mimi lets bring these twins into the world."

"Okay." Dr. Martinez asked the others to step back, and for Roger to hold her hand.

"Okay Mimi, I need you to push." Mimi began to push with all her might. She began to scream in pain.

"You are doing great Mimi, just hang in there babe." Roger said kissing her forehead.

"Okay Mimi the head is out I need you to push hard this time and we will bring the first one into the world." Mimi gave the biggest push she could do. With that push her first son came into the world.

"Its a boy." Dr. Martinez said.

"His name is Thomas, I chose to name him after Collins, so it Thomas Collin Davis." Roger kissed her, Mareen, Joanne and Mark began to cry.

"Okay Mimi lets bring the other little man onto world." Mimi began to push again.

"Okay the head is out I need you to give me one last push Mimi and he will be in the world." Mimi pushed her last final push with all the strength she had left and her final son was brought into the world. They took the baby and began to clean him off. Roger looked at Mimi and noticed that she looked a little weak.

"Mimi Roger said looking at her with tears in his eyes Mimi looked pail, the light in her eyes was beginning to look dim. The moonlight in her hair was beginning to fade out. Dr. Martinez turned to Roger.

"This little guy needs a name."

"Angel." Roger said. 'His name is Angel Dumont Davis." he turned to Mimi who looked weak and began to fade.

"Stay with me Mimi." Mimi turned to Roger.

"Where are my babies. I want to see them, at least once." Roger brought the boys to Mimi's sight she smiled and kissed them both.

"I love you." she whispered to them both. She looked at Roger.

"I love you too and I always have." Roger looked at her tears ran down his face. he leaned in and kissed her on her forehead and with that the light in her eyes, and the moonlight in her hair was gone. Roger grabbed her and held her tight. As she faded she heard two familiar voices it was Collins and Angel.

"Mimi!" Angel screamed.

"We have been waiting for you." Collins said Mimi smiled than turned and said goodbye and left walking hand in hand with Collins and Angel. The doctor shut off the monitor and left the room. Roger still sat next to Mimi's side.

"Mimi I swear to god that our children will grow to be very strong and I promised to protect them for the rest of my life. I love you Mimi and I always have loved you." Mark, Mareen, and Joanne had tears running down their faces. They all sat there for hours. Then they all got up and left Roger gave Mimi one last kiss, than turned and left, when he left he shut off the lights, shut the door the one chapter in his life and opened a door to another.


	2. A Twist Of Fate

Roger knelt down next to the grave of the one he loved, Mimi. It was exactly one year ago to that very day that Mimi passed on the to the aids virus that took the moonlight from her hair. Near by stood his friends, at least what was left. Thomas and Angel were asleep in their stroller. Still to young to understand what had happened to their mother.

"Mimi, I miss you so much. The boys remind me of you everyday, we all miss you. We all also love you very much." He pulled out his guitar and began to sing as he played.

"Your eyes as we said our goodbyes….cant get them out of my mind…" He sung as he began to cry.

Joanne looked at Maureen and began to cry as well. Roger kissed the tombstone and got up from the ground and began to walk towards his friends. As he began to walk towards them her fell to the ground and blacked out.

"Roger!" Maureen said running to his side as the rest followed her. Roger awoke in the hospital. He began to look around to see where he was.

"Roger, you are all right." Maureen said.

"Were, am I?"

"You are in the hospital." Joanne replied. The doctor came in and asked his friends to step out for a minute, but they all refused to even move.

"Roger Davis."

"Yes that is me."

"Son, I hate to tell you this, but the virus is beginning to take hold. You can go but I'm not promising that you will be able to stay away."

Roger turned his head and looked at his boys, who were sitting on Maureen's lap. His boys looked at him and smiled. The next day they released him, but told him to take it easy. Roger left and went home when he arrived his boys were asleep on the couch with Maureen and Joanne.

"Hey guys I am home." Roger said waking Joanne and Maureen.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, just a little tired." Roger kissed Thomas and Angel on the cheek and walked to the bedroom and slept until the next morning.

"Good morning." Mark said.

"Good morning." Roger said coming into the kitchen, he stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a hold of the counter.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so, just got a little dizzy." He stood back up then fell back down on the ground and blacked out once again. He awoke again in the hospital only this time he felt much weaker.

"Roger, oh thank god you're okay." Maureen said.

"I am not sure of that." He said weakly. He could feel the virus begin to eat away at him, and he knew his time was coming soon. He would join his beloved Mimi, his friends Collins, and Angel soon. He looked to his sons than to his friends.

"Maureen." He said weakly.

"Yes Roger."

"Come here I need to tell you something." Maureen got up and sat down next to Roger.

"I need you and Joanne to take care of my boys and make them strong; I promised that to their mother."

"I will, we will."

Maureen kissed his forehead and with that he was gone. Maureen ran to Joanne, who embraced her and they began to cry. As Roger headed his way towards the white bright light, he saw Mimi; she looked at him and smiled. She was wearing a white, long beautiful sequenced dress. With her hair done up in a genie type look.

"Roger!" She said looking at him with loving eyes.

"Mimi." He said as he embraced her and held her tight. He could once again see her moon lit hair and the sparkling light in her eyes. She kissed him passionately.

"Roger you need to go back it is not your time yet; you need to raise our boys until they are grown up enough to take care of themselves." Roger looked at Mimi with a look of confusion. Her then kissed her said his goodbyes once again and that he would try not to be with her soon. He then turned back going back to his friends, his sons. Meanwhile his friends were standing there getting things ready to leave, as the monitor beeped a single beep. They turned for the door, as they turned for the door the monitor began to beep separate beeps. He was alive again, but how? Joanne turned and looked at the bed.

"Hey guys are you just gong to leave me here."

"But your dead how are you alive?"

The doctor came rushing in to see what the commotion was all about. He looked at Roger in disbelief, he checked him, to his dismay he saw that he was fine; he showed no signs of a fever or any other symptoms that followed the disease, granted he still had it, but he would be able to live for a few more years. Later on at home he told his friends that he saw Mimi and she told him that it was not his time to die yet so he had to come back. That night was huge miracle for Roger and for his friends.


End file.
